A Little Time Together
by Magic-Assasin
Summary: Light and the rest of the investigation team , save L and Misa, are off the the US to find the whereabouts of another Death Note. How will L handle this situation alone, and with only a Light obsessed woman for company? Slight LxMisa.
1. Pervert

**Week One, Day One**

"Light and the rest of the investigation team will be heading to the US to find the whereabouts of a newer Death Notebook. " L stared onward into the screen, where Watari's voice was coming from.

"Understood," he replied, chewing casually on his thumb.

"But, that means you will be watching over Misa Amane for the time being. She cannot come along. I trust you to watch her, L. Despite your . . . inexperience in this field, I am confident in your abilities."

L's eyes widened until they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. A long, undetermined amount of time with the Amane girl for only company? Well, at the very least it would be interesting . . .

"Good luck, L."

"Tell them all I wish them luck as well," he replied emotionlessly, before the screen blinked off.

As if on cue a high pitched voice sounded, "Light! I was wondering if you'd like to try some of Misa's–" And then Misa stopped, staring at the bug eyed, pale detective before her. There was no Light anywhere.

"Where's Misa's boyfriend, Ryuzaki!?" she snapped, crossing her arms demandingly. L bit back the urge to sigh.

"He's on a mission with the Investigation team. Until then I will be watching you." L tried to be as vague as possible. He really didn't want to deal with any bruised limbs. If anything, it made the super model's frustration increase until she stamped her foot on the ground in disbelief.

"What!? Why didn't they invite Misa to come along!? Misa is a lot of help!" How childish she was. L was slightly amused by her antics but did not smile, as it would've made her even angrier. The raven haired man envisioned what Misa would do as soon as she found out how long Light and the others were going to be gone. What L envisioned was not pleasant.

"I am sorry, but they said they did not wish to risk your life."

Misa growled at the poor excuse for her missing out on the fun. And her boyfriend. "Risking Misa's life Misas' voluptuous a– !"

"Now, now, Amane. As appealing as your behind may be, there is no need for such language," L interrupted, becoming slightly annoyed. There was a long pause, and the misfortunate man could almost taste the tension in the air. '_I probably shouldn't have said that,'_ he admitted to himself as he glanced up at the now flustered model. Yeah. Lwas ninety-nine point five percent sure he shouldn't of. Oh well, too late to take it back now.

The silence was broken by the shrill snarl of Misa Amane, "Ryuzaki is a pervert!" The blonde turned around and stomped off in a tizzy. Though L tried to pay attention to her flowing hair and earrings, his eyes did (against his usual gentleman code, mind you) glance down to see the woman's black panties, just barely showing underneath her ridiculously short skirt as she stalked away.

L went back to biting his thumb, a small and satisfied smirk upon his lips.

Pervert indeed.


	2. Television

Misa stomped off, blind to L's perverse staring. She had bigger things on her mind that weirdo Ryuzaki. Like her precious Light. _'Misa can't believe this! Light is supposed to take Misa everywhere! Misa's apart of the investigation team too!'_ The thought that Light would leave without telling her was _unbelievable_! Worse than that, it was a truth that the blonde had been trying to avoid all along.

'_He doesn't like you, Misa,'_ Rem had tried to warn her, _'You're risking your life for someone who isn't worth it!'_ Misa became angry at Rem, and ignored the shinigami for a full two hours after that. Despite Rem's apologies that she repeated for a full half an hour, Misa continued to ignore her. When thirty-five minutes had passed Rem persisted no longer. Instead she let Misa be, knowing the girl was too nice to be angry at her for long.

And Rem was right. Misa could never be angry at Rem for long. Rem was just trying to protect her, but Rem knew the girl was a bit stubborn. L knew this too. And Misa hated it; hated that he knew her personality so well, knew exactly where to push her buttons and where to let things be.

She wished Light was the only one who knew her so well, so personally. Then again, Misa was a model. When you're an actor and out in the open, personal life is no longer personal. She hated it and loved it at the same time. But even Misa Amane needed her own little area, away from everything . . . everyone.

For the time being she could have it. She was sure Ryuzaki wasn't going to follow her for now. Blushing faintly she sat down on the faded yellow couch, staring out the window for a few seconds as to compose herself. Then after taking a deep breath she reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.

There was a faint _click _and colors appeared on the screen, forming objects and people. The news channel, actually. Misa rolled her eyes._ 'Typical. All they talk about nowadays is Kira. Will they ever make room for other things?'_ Without hesitation she changed the channel to something more exciting. There was a crime drama. '_Boring . . . But still more exciting than the stupid news.'_

She changed the channel again, and sat bolt upright. On the screen was one of her commercials, and her eyes brightened up at the sight of herself smiling on the T.V. "Eee! Misa did such a good job with this commercial!" she squealed, pumping her fists into the air as soon as it was over.

Ryuzaki walked into the room in his casual manner, a slightly quizzical look upon his face. "Which commercial now, Miss Amane?"

Misa pointed to the T.V., a smile upon her lips. "The lipstick one, Ryuzaki!" she shouted, now beaming. Ryuzaki raised a barely visible eyebrow.

"Ah, that one. Yes, Miss Amane did do a very good job at presenting herself in the commercial," he replied, voice void of emotion what so ever.

Misa became a little annoyed at L's display, and wanted to get back at him for embarrassing her earlier. So she got up and stood on her tippy-toes, so that she was a few inches away from L's face. "Is Ryuzaki proud of Misa!?" she asked. L's eyes widened a little bit more but other than that he made no attempt to move back.

"Y-yes. Very," he stuttered, blinking. Misa giggled and turned around to jump on the couch once more.

"I'll be returning to the investigation now. If Miss Amane needs anything, do not hesitate to contact me and ask, "L replied, hastily walking out of the room. The blonde nodded and chuckled, knowing she had just effectively got back at Ryuzaki.

* * *

Misa had been watching her favorite T.V. show and it had just ended. "Okay, now for Hideki Ryuga!" she said aloud, grabbing the remote. Just as she was about to press it, it slipped out of her hands, landing on the floor with a thud. "Oops!" she muttered, picking the remote up hastily.

When the girl looked back up there was a new show on, one that she had never seen before. At first glance it looked like a romance show, and Misa decided to watch it for a few minutes. "Maybe it's one of those dramatic love stories," she whispered to herself, staring intently at the screen.

When the two on the show kissed, Misa smiled, letting out a little, "Awww" But as it progressed that smile faded, and soon she was staring at the screen with a look of shock, horror and interest on her features. Her cheeks were soon tinted a fairly deep shade of red as moaning and groaning erupted from the T.V. screen, followed by graphic images that would not be leaving Misa's head for a long time.

She wanted to turn it off. She wanted to throw her head under the pillow and giggle herself into oblivion. But she didn't. She just stared, unable to look away. The blonde quickly snapped out of it as the shuffling of feet made its way into the room and (after fumbling with the remote for a few seconds) she turned the T.V. off.

Ryuzaki was staring at her with his usual, blank expression, but his tone was one of bemusement. "I heard some rather erotic noises coming from this room, Miss Amane. Care to tell me what was going on?"

Misa gulped, shaking her head. "N-nothing, Ryuzaki!" she replied hastily, putting both of her hands in her lap.

"Miss Amane, I find it offending that you would lie to me like this," L said smoothly, glancing at the (now black) television screen.

"Stop calling Misa 'Miss Amane.' Misa is Misa," she snapped back in retaliation, still fairly red. There was no use denying what she had just witnessed. And L knew it.

"Very well. It is not my business to intrude upon yours, I was just curious," L chuckled, before leaving the room once more.

Misa came up with at least three different insults for Ryuzaki, all of them containing the word "pervert" in them. None of them could she manage to utter. Instead she curled up on the couch and closed her eyes, desperately trying to rid of the images that had forced themselves into her mind.

That would be the first – and last – time Misa Amane ever watched porn. Ever.


	3. One Hell of A Morning

Hmmmmm. -shotshotshot- Okay, I first and foremost apologize to all my fans. I know I should've gotten off my lazy butt and typed up the third chatper, but my mind was preoccupied with the storm coming and- -shot again- Ahahaha I understand I am making excuses now. Seriously, I am REALLY sorry! -flailflail- Without further ado, here is a (longer) chapter.

* * *

There are days when you wake up feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. Those days are a rare and treasured few. Then there are days when one wakes up and simply cannot move from exhaustion; where little things in life become time-consuming chores and the day could not possibly start out any worse. Misa was experiencing the latter of the two, to her misfortune. 

She had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up the next day around four in the morning, feeling exhausted and confused. The blonde felt heavy – almost wet – and couldn't understand why. Shifting slightly a pain shot through her lower abdomen, and she soon understood the exact reason. Misa let out a groan, slipping off the couch with her legs crossed so tightly she must've looked like Ryuk experiencing one of his withdrawals. No doubt later on in the morning when it was time for breakfast her face was going to match the scariness of the shinigami, if not surpass it.

Then panic reached her; what if she had bled on the couch? Did L sleep? What if he came in and saw . . . ? She quickly shook her head as to clear herself of such thoughts, rewarded with a bad whiplash and several seconds of laying on the cold, hard ground in excruciating pain.

Misa grumbled, a few fingers trailing over the warm spot where her body had been laying. Nothing wet. She let out a sigh of relief before rising slowly and uncomfortably to her feet, hobbling over to her purse. Bending down brought another wave of aching to her lower abdomen and on an impulse she snatched bag with a little more force than intended.

After taking a few deep breaths the young model hobbled over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Thus her hell of a morning began.

* * *

It was about six by the time she had cleaned herself, struggled to put on a fresh pair of panties along with proper protection, completely dried off, clothed herself, efficiently disposed of her soiled laundry, and sat down once again on the couch (subconsciously in a different area). Finding it impossible to sleep and abdominal cramps making it hard to focus, Misa settled for the T.V. turned on low. 

She let out a sigh, right hand gripping her gut in pain. Misa hated having her period — more than she hated Ryuzaki. There was a long pause in the sound in the T.V., as if it was in tune with her thoughts. 'Did Misa just say that Misa likes Ryuzaki more than blood?'

Said man's voice interrupted her thoughts in a smooth manner, causing the blonde to jump nearly a foot off the couch and land on the ground with a _thud_. Misa immediately stood up, looking for the source of the noise in the darkness. L was sitting on one of the kitchen seats like he always did, shrouded mostly in darkness. Though, nothing – not even blackness – shrouded that wide, owl-like stare that regarded Misa with an almost uninterested yet predatory glint.

In the dark it was even more piercing, and the woman silently prayed that L had not seen her shudder. Though it was hard to see, the blonde strained her eyes enough to make out the detective's face: mouth slightly open to nibble on his thumb, hair wild and unkempt, and eyes focused on Misa completely. "Miss Amane seems to have been caught off guard. My apologies. I wish to make it up to you, so I'm offering you this now: breakfast?" It was with a lighthearted tone, the same one he used the night before when Misa had stumbled upon a rather dirty television channel.

Misa swallowed silently, walking over to turn on the lights. It was as if a world had suddenly appeared before her, no longer mere undefinable shapes. And there, in the center of the light, was L. Without another word the man had left his chair, shuffling over to a cabinet and (without straightening his posture) reached up into it and brought out a box of frozen waffles. As if the box was infected he carried it with only his index fingers and thumbs, carefully reaching up to close the door with his foot.

Misa resisted the urge to slap her forehead. 'Why doesn't Ryuzaki merely use one hand to hold the box and another to close the cabinet!?' Mildly amused and surprised, for once she decided to voice her opinion. "Misa is surprised that Ryuzaki eats more than just pure sugar." At first there was no answer, merely the shuffling of L's feet once more and a muted thud as the box of waffles was placed on the table.

The raven-haired detective turned around again, casually walking over to the refrigerator. "Indeed, I am surprised as well. Miss Amane usually is not this cranky in the morning. I prefer her sweeter than sour any day." The little blonde was taken aback, unsure how to react to L's flat tone. He said it so matter of factly: no anger, no innuendos, no straight answer.

Misa growled, emotions getting the best of her. "What is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"It means I can tell you've had a rough morning. Apple or berry?" The last question came so quickly Misa had blanked out for a moment before finally understanding what the question meant.

"Apple," she hissed, crossing her arms. A few moments later a jug of apple juice was adjacent to the frozen waffles. Instead of looking at L she focused on the contents within the jug, sloshing around from its previous holder's movements.

There was silence for a few more seconds, until L climbed upon his chair once more, across from Misa and looking at her with the same blank stare as always. Silence . . . Silence . . . More silence . . .

Well, this was awkward. The blonde shifted a little uncomfortably, finally piping up. "Is Ryuzaki going to warm up the waffles or not?"

"I was thinking you were going to do it, Miss Amane." It wasn't just an opinion. It was a statement, with enough meaning behind it for Misa to understand. She let out a sigh and grabbed the waffles, carefully prying open the box of frozen food and plopping a couple down on two separate plates. They weren't large enough to put in separately, but large enough to last them a couple of hours.

She cast a rather hateful glance at Ryuzaki, who only returned it with his oblivious stare. "Ryuzaki is such a jerk . . . " Misa muttered under her breath, opening the microwave to carefully remove the two plates.

If L heard her comment, he gave no answer.

* * *

The entire time they ate Misa was hunched over in pain, so much that her posture was worse than L's. She ate breakfast slowly, hunger dwindling as the cramping continued. L kept on eating his waffle, drowned in syrup and covered in juicy strawberries. It almost made Misa want to retch. 

When he finished and noticed Misa had ate less than a fourth of her waffle, he pointed at her plate, asking "Are you going to eat that?" In reply she quickly shook her head, pushing the plate to the detective. For a second he looked at the plate, frowning. Then he reached for the syrup bottle and poured out the remainder of its contents onto the waffle. Misa had to glance away and close her eyes for a few seconds.

"Misa stood corrected. Ryuzaki can turn almost anything into fattening foods," she growled softly.

"If you use your mind enough you don't gain weight," he replied.

Misa banged her fist suddenly against the table, causing L to look up at her curiously."There Ryuzaki goes, insulting Misa again!" the young super model yelled, waving her arms and pointing accusingly at the man across her, "Ryuzaki thinks Misa is stupid!"

At this L blinked."I do not think you are stupid, Miss Amane. I am merely stating that my job requires more brainpower than yours."

"Since when!? Does Ryuzaki know the kind of strain Misa is put through–!"

"Emotional strain is different than mental strain, Miss–"

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! Just shut up!" The blonde got up and turned around, crossing her arms furiously. "Ryuzaki knows _nothing_ about Misa! Ryuzaki knows nothing about women in _general!_"

L looked taken aback, and though Misa could not see it from where she was standing the look in his eyes softened somewhat. There was nothing angry about his tone and it was considerably less rough, more calming. "Miss Amane, it is true I understand little about courting a woman, but I understand the more tender aspects of their life. I know that much . . . " At this he lowered his head slightly; a submissive gesture unseen before by anyone, even Watari. ". . . And I apologize."

Misa lifted up her head suddenly, turning around to see the detective with new eyes. It was genuine, and even Misa couldn't remain angry at that. Her glare immediately dissolved, along with her frown and arched eyebrows.

"Ryuzaki . . . " she went over and gave him a quick hug. "No. Misa is sorry. She shouldn't of yelled at him for something that was true. Especially not over something like that." Without warning a single tear trickled down her cheek, then another. She touched her face in surprise, and bit her suddenly quivering lip.

'Moodswings . . . oh Kira, why now!?' Within seconds she had grabbed onto the tense form of L, crying into his shoulder. Oddly enough she laughed a bit, stuttering. "M-misa's sorry . . . sh-she doesn't know why she's crying . . . "

L relaxed a bit, but not completely. Hesitantly as if he wasn't sure what to do, he reached out and patted her back. "It's okay, Misa. I understand." There his hand lay for a while and there Misa stood, clutching to L's shirt and staining it with her tears.

After a few minutes she finally was reduced to sniffling. "B-being a woman sucks sometimes . . . " she muttered.

L nodded slightly, letting his hand drop to lightly push her away. There was some odd feeling at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't understand what it was. 'Sympathy . . . empathy . . . admiration . . . ?' "Indeed, being a woman is a hard thing to be. I can only imagine what it would be like. And in some ways . . . ."

He reached out to brush away one of her tears, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips, "That makes you stronger than me."

* * *

Ummmm...yeah. I don't mean the last bit to be fluff, but rather the beginning of a friendship. Have you ever cried and you didn't understand why? I have. A couple of times. That's where I got the idea. Yeah. Sorry for the lack of humour, but I wanted them to bond a bit. 

As for Rem, well...I'm thinking of a place for her to come into. Feel free to give me any suggestions!


	4. Notice

To all you fans out there, I am here to inform now that this story is discontinued. Before you kill me, let me explain: School has taken its toll on me, both mentally and physically. I had this renaissance festival that took a good couple of months of my time. That and my recent severe head concussion in February rendered me a bit loopy for a couple of weeks. I mean, I went to the hospital. And overall, I'm not going to fully recover from it for about a year. So yeah. My energy isn't as high as it used to be, and I really don't know if that punch to my brain affected it or not, but I'm guessing since I fell six feet and hit hard ice head first I might've had some type of mental damage. If I did, though, it must be minor, so I thank my hard head for that.

And now I have a fear of skiing; I'm going to try it again around February of 2009, oddly enough. I'll be sure to stay on the beginner run the entire time, though.

Though a near death experience such as that is no excuse; I mean, it happened months ago. So feel free to flame me for being a lazy ass and keeping you guys on edge for so long. I'm really sorry, and I apologize fully for that repeatedly.

Please forgive me. ;n;


End file.
